


Hobbits

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 54: Tolkien. Set during Season 3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 54: Tolkien. Set during Season 3.

“Hobbits are so _not_ real,” Martha admonished the Doctor. “Quit having me on.”

“No, really. Oh, there’s no Bilbo or Frodo, and they’re actually called Ewoks – bit of miscommunication between Lucas and Tolkein, there – but they are, in every way that matters, essentially identical to hobbits.”

“What’s their planet called then? Middle Earth?”

The Doctor frowned thoughtfully. “That’d be confusing, what with Earth being called Earth, and it having its own middle. No, it’s called Hallivaleriform.”

“Oh,” Martha says. She’s still not sure if he’s joking. “Can we go there, then?”

The Doctor grinned. “Why do you think I brought it up?”


End file.
